A principal object of designing the basic construction of a pair of tights is to fit the tights to the human body in a stationary standing position, and incorporate functions to adapt to motions of the human body into the tights by adding allowances to the basic construction.
In the conventional pairs of tights, the elasticity of materials is very important and there is a tendency to rely easy on the ability of the material. Thus motion-adaptive functions are dealt with as secondary importance.
The pairs of tights of such basic construction are poorly motion-adaptive, and reaction forces of the stretched elastic materials exert pressure on the human body and often cause physical fatigue. Therefore, it is desirable to design motion-adaptive construction that will reduce reaction forces to the least possible extent when elastic materials are used.
The inventors of the present invention developed a pair of tights of motion-adaptive construction disclosed in Jpn. Pat. No. 3241608 (Patent document 1). The pair of tights proposed in Patent document 1 hold portions of the lower half body including the back side of the waist on which the legs move, the greater trochanters (hip joints), the flat ligaments running down along the lateral side of the thigh to the knee, the small collateral ligament extending between the thigh bone, and the lower leg bone and the functional chain of the ankle lateral by highly stretchable parts. The highly stretchable parts exert pressure on those portions of the human body every time the legs make a motion to support and stabilize axes of motions of the legs so that the legs are able to make well-balanced, efficient motions. The pair of tights will not compress the human body by excessively high pressure that will load muscles and can be comfortably worn for a long time.